


Clan

by FriedEggs14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad, Slow Burn, Violence, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedEggs14/pseuds/FriedEggs14
Summary: ‘Eloreanna Vondell is dead.No one seemed to care.Just another Jedi lost to the violence of war.But one small detail was forgottenEloreanna is mandolorian.And Scerri Vondell is out for blood.’After the mysterious death of Jedi Knight Eloreanna Vondell, Scerri is desperate to get revenge. After she is set up by a contact of hers to kill Jedi Master Paxcae, Eloreanna’s form master. She finds herself dragged into the raging galactic conflict, unaware that her life is about to change forever.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s), Captain Rex x OC - Relationship, Scerri Vondell x Captain Rex





	Clan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Fellow Humans! Because of the good old corona, I have become obsessed with clone wars. So here is a story I have been working on for awhile. Enjoy 😊! 🍳

The windows in the room were shattered; spots of blood dotted the floor.  
Jedi Master Paxcae was getting patched up in the infirmary, he was lucky to only have minor injuries.  
Grand Jedi Master Yoda stood next to Master Mace Windu as they looked at the scene.  
“Troubling this is. Unaware of this attacker we were”  
“ I’m surprised they were able to get in without anyone sensing them. Master Paxcae was lucky that he sustained as little injuries as he did considering the skill they must have”  
Windu’s com beeped as he quickly answered it,  
“Yes?”  
“Master Paxcae is waiting for you Master Windu”  
“Thank you, Florentine ”  
He turned to look at the small green creature,   
“Well, let’s see what we can find out on this attacker”  
*Jedi Medbay*  
“Master Yoda how are you doing?” asked Master Paxcae  
“Fine I am. More concerned with you we are, your attacker, still at large they are”  
“Hhhmm, that is troubling” he said as he stroked his chin.  
Just then some of the Coruscant Gurad came in, followed by a torgruta, they could only assume was the detective.  
“Master Paxcae, how are you?”   
“Could be better Detective”  
“Well I believe you know I’m here”  
“ Obviously”  
“Good! Well as you all know an assassin broke into what is considered one of the most secure places on Courasant, without anyone knowing!”  
“So, can you tell us what the attacker looked like?”  
“Well, it was a female—“  
“You were attacked by Aurra Sing!”  
Everyone turned to look at the detective with bewildered expressions  
“No, no, I can assure you she was not Aurra Sing , she wasn’t a common criminal though”  
“I only got a small look at her face, as she was wearing a helmet”  
“Ok what did she look like?”  
“She was light skinned, blond curly hair, shaved on one side, and a jagged scar on her left cheek”  
“Ok, so that makes her and every other human”  
“That still doesn’t explain how she got in, she sounds like every other bounty hunter”   
“More, tell us can you?”  
“Well, yes, and I believe it will explain everything”  
“Well, out with it, I don’t have all day!”  
“She was a Mandolorian”


End file.
